Three's Company
by ClassicBeauty23
Summary: A twist on Sam Swarek's rookie days. What happens when Tommy McNally invites a young rookie Sam to dinner with his daughter? Short drabbles of an inevitable partnership.
1. Chapter 1

Three's Company

Summary: A twist on Sam Swarek's rookie days. What happens when Tommy McNally invites a young rookie Sam to dinner with his daughter? Short drabbles of an inevitable partnership.

Rating: T

Couple: Sam Swarek and Andy McNally

Authors Note: This will be slightly different then most stories. I hope you all enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.

Accept the things to which fate binds you, and love the people with whom fate brings you together, but do so with all your heart.

-Marcus Aurelius

Sam Swarek, a young rookie, sat at his desk filling out his training officers paper work. He hated filling out paper work. Not only was it boring, he figured he could be putting his training to use and protecting the citizens. Apparently no one else thought this.

"Going to the Penny tonight?" His best friend Oliver Shaw asked him.

Sam thought about it. A good beer after a long day with paper work always sounded nice.

"Maybe. Bringing Gloria with you?" He batted his eyes at Oliver.

Oliver rolled his eyes at Sam. "As a matter of fact, I think I might. You think she's hot don't you?"

Sam smirked. "For you, she's quite the dime piece."

"Whatever. She's quite the catch."

Sam nodded and gave Oliver a small smile. To be honest, Gloria was good for him. They had the same values and Oliver couldn't stop talking about her. Sam was pretty sure Oliver had even mentioned the word marriage.

"I guess I could swing by and give you moral support."

"Who are you giving moral support to Swarek?"

Tommy McNally, Sam's training officer was a hard ass. Sam tried to think of a better word to describe him, but that was the only one that came to mind.

When he was paired with Tommy two months ago, he thought his life was coming to end. Not only, did Tommy make him do all his paper work, he also had some interesting ways of teaching.

Instead of the normal assignments the other rookies took on with their training officers, Tommy always picked the longest most difficult ones.

Sam looked up at his TO, "uh, Shaw and I were just thinking about going to the Penny tonight."

Shaw nodded scared of Sam's training officer.

Tommy looked between the two and smirked. "Not tonight Sammy."

Sam inwardly groaned when Tommy decided to call him Sammy.

Tommy continued, "my daughter, Andy, is coming home and I'm having a family dinner. She's interested in the Academy and I figured why not introduce her to my rookie."

Sam's eyes went wide. Dinner with Tommy and his daughter, nothing good could come of that.

Oliver laughed silently to himself, until Sam gave him a look.

"Well, I wouldn't want to intrude."

Tommy waved his hand. "Nonsense Swarek. It's a done deal, my house at seven thirty. Be there or be square." He laughed at his own joke.

All Sam could do was nod. "I'll be there sir."

As Tommy walked away he could hear Shaw laughing.

"Oh god, that was classic."

Sam turned to him, gave him a glare, and proceeded to walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

Three's Company

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews. They made my day, they always do though. I will be updating Grace soon as well. I haven't proof read everything yet though. And, I would just like to enforce this is going to be more of a slower fic, it will take some time to get to Andy and Sam land... :) Please review, but most of all enjoy!

Rating: T

Couple: Sam and Andy

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.

Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over.

-Unknown

Sam was trying to decide between a grey shirt or a blue shirt. They were both Hanes v-necks, but it was still quite a decision.

He finally decided on the grey. He didn't want to go to this thing, so why look happy about it?

He looked up at the ceiling and started to curse. The last thing he wanted to do on his night off was to spend more time with Tommy McNally, not to mention his eighteen-year-old daughter.

If he knew his daughter was older, he might actually look forward to going to this dinner, but knowing about her age, he decided this night was going to be horrendous.

He walked into the kitchen and picked out the best wine he had. He promised Tommy that he would supply the wine and the beer. He still had yet to pick out the beer.

He looked once more in the mirror inspecting himself, before deciding to walk out the door.

_Now or never._

_

* * *

_

Sam walked into the local liquor store. He gave a slight nod to the owner, Jim Owens before going to the beer section.

Sam heard Jim yell from the register, "special occasion Sam?"

Sam looked at the beer selection before moving his eyes to look at Jim.

"Going to Tommy's for dinner."

"Ah, Andy is coming to town tonight isn't she?"

Coming up the counter he gave Jim a perplexed look, "you know Andy?"

Jim rang up Sam's purchases, "a lovely young lady. Had some problems in the past."

It was an off-handed comment, but Sam still took it seriously. "Problems?"

Jim nodded his head. "Once her mother decided to leave, she had somewhat of a downward spiral. You know got some tattoos, dyed her hair some interesting colors, you know the usual rebellious teen acts."

So Tommy's daughter was basically a freak. Sam had come to that conclusion when he heard about the hair dying.

"Oh, I didn't know that."

Jim sacked the beer and handed it to Sam. "Good luck tonight Sammy."

Sam inwardly groaned. Tommy must've been calling him Sammy in here.

"Thanks Jim, I'll fill you in the next time I come in."

Sam gave Jim a small wave before exiting the small liquor store.

What Sam didn't know was the Jim was smiling at what he had in store tonight at the McNally's.

* * *

He walked up the house that he presumed was Tommy's. McNally on the door gave it away, when he finally noticed it.

He looked down at himself. Nice black slacks and a grey v-neck. A causal, yet dressier look that he didn't much wear around the job. He hoped it impressed Tommy enough to never have to do this again.

He stood their a few more minutes before he finally decided to knock.

He saw the door open and let out a sharp breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

"You must be Sam."

He gave her the once over. The girl standing in front of him was simply beautiful. He would normally call a girl hot, but this girl deserved more than just that. She had legs that went for a mile. Her hair was chesnut brown and her smile was more than welcoming.

After a few seconds of not responding, Sam finally let out a simple, "yep."

She smiled at him. "I'm Andy. Come on in."

His eyes almost bugged out of the sockets.

Andy? Andy McNally?


	3. Chapter 3

Three's Company

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews. They make my day (literally) :)! Someone mentioned that they really liked the quote at the top! I'm a complete nerd and love to look up quotes! I try and make the quote go to how the chapter is going to be about! I am really glad you are enjoying the quotes as well as the story! I would like to add that this quote reminds me of episode 1x07 "Hot and Bothered" because we all know who was there and who wasn't! Again, thank you! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :)

Rating: T

Couple: Sam Swarek and Andy McNally

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.

True friendship isn't about being there when it's convenient; it's about being there when it's not.

-Unknown

He noticed she was staring at him. "Are you going to come in?"

After the initial shock of meeting her, he noticed that she was half way in the house and he was still rooted to his spot on the front porch. He gave her a sheepish smile before finally deciding to make his way in the house.

He looked around. Tommy's house was exactly like he'd expected. Everything was perfectly in order and organized like you had never seen a house before. Sam now knew why his paperwork had to be exceptional before Tommy would let him turn it in.

He noticed the walls leading into the kitchen. They were adorned with pictures and what he presumed was a younger Andy. He turned to look at one of the pictures and he saw green hair on Andy. He looked at it for as long as he could. He found it quite odd how someone that beautiful would want to dye her hair green. Teenagers.

"Nice hair." Sam told her pointing to the picture. This time she somehow had purple hair.

She stopped in her steps and turned to look at the picture he was talking about. "Ah, yes I was fourteen in that."

"Well at least your back to normal color now." He looked to see her smiling at him.

"Yea, well I had to go back to my normal color for the Academy. I start in four weeks."

She was quite a character. "I like the brown."

"Most guys do."

_A spitfire this one_.

Sam decided his best bet was to change the subject (completely). "So where's Tommy?"

She brought him into the kitchen before answering him. "I actually don't know. He should be here soon. Probably at the Penny for an appetizer." She air quoted appetizer and Sam immediately knew.

"Oh I didn't know." He looked at her long enough for her dark eyes to meet his.

She waved it off not really wanting to talk about it. "No one does. He hides it well."

She was right about that. If she hadn't of let him in on that little secret he would of never known about Tommy McNally's other side. Sure, him and Shaw had seen Tommy practically every night that they went to the Penny, but he never knew he continued even longer than the younger rookies.

"I guess we won't be needing this then." Sam raised the wine and beer and gave it an odd look.

She smiled just enough for him to see her nose scrunch up. A quality on most girls he would find unattractive, but luckily on her he found it charming almost.

"Nonsense."

She went over to the drawer and got out an opener.

"You drink?" Wasn't she just eighteen?

"Here and there. Remember the pictures? Isn't rebellious written all over me?"

She cocked her head to the side as if challenging him, she must've known her rep around town.

She poured them two glasses of wine. Sam wasn't sure if Tommy would approve of this, his rookie drinking with his barely legal daughter. Not to mention him nowhere in sight.

"Cheers?" She questioned him.

He smirked. "To a lasting friendship."

They smiled at one another before taking the first sip of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Three's Company

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! As always, they are amazing and I appreciate every single one of them! I am posting a new chapter to this story as long as my new fic Holidays We Spend Together. I think you all should go take a peak at that after you read this! :) And my insight on the quote, I think this describes Sam to a tee. I love Sam and just the whole dynamic of his character! But anyways, I hope you all enjoy! Have a wonderful weekend and never hesitate to review! :)

Rating: T

Couple: Sam and Andy

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.

Love that we not have is the one that lasts the longest, hurts the deepest and feels the strongest..

-Unknown

Two wine glasses later Andy and Sam had moved to the couch.

"So let me get this straight. You stole a school bus?" Sam looked at her incredulously.

She nodded while laughing. "No, I borrowed it."

Sam was taken back. In the last hour he had learn a lot of the interior that was Andy McNally. He also learned she could drink wine faster than anyone he knew.

"I can't believe you would do that. Not only is it wrong," he gave her a pointed look, "but completely against the law."

She threw her hands up in defense. "I didn't know you were going to go all cop on me."

The truth was he was secretly glad he had come to whatever this was. Prior to the evening he had expected Tommy to be there, but he was still nowhere to be seen. He felt bad for Andy. He knew all she really wanted to do was spend time with her dad and not a complete stranger. He was excepting of it nonetheless.

"I'm sorry. I can't believe you _borrowed_ a bus."

"Well what can I say a dares a dare."

"You could have been the bigger person…" he started to sing song at her.

"Oh whatever, mister, I smoked weed every weekend, while back in high school," she pointed out to him.

He only told Andy about his pot past because she had promised not to tell her father. He even insisted on her pinky swearing to him. She immediately had given in to know all the bad things he had done.

"It was only a couple of weekends, I want to point out," defending himself.

Andy gave him a look. "Was it a dare?" Referring back to her earlier statement. "Or did you just do it?"

She had him on this one. "Everyone was doing it."

She shook her head. "A conformist is what we have here."

"Your dad was a cop and now your becoming a cop, what's that about?" He was trying to turn the tables on her.

"I never wanted to be a cop." She admitted.

"Really?" He was surprised.

"Really, I'm still not sure why I'm doing it."

He gave her credit. It was hard to admit something like that. He could already tell from the time spent with her, she was something you would only find once in your life.

"Why did you become a cop?" She asked looking right at him.

He'd never told anyone the story and he wasn't quite sure why he was going to tell her. He didn't know if it was the way she was looking at him or the way concern and interest flashed through her eyes.

"For my sister," she nodded waiting for him to continue, "Sarah, she was thirteen, when she was attacked my a group of guys."

"I'm sorry." She put her hand on his shoulder.

"I tried everything to cheer her up, but nothing seemed to work. It was a couple days later that I decided she needed someone to protect her…"

Before he could finish, "so you became a cop."

She smiled at him, while he nodded.

"She must be proud of you."

He shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I haven't seen her in eight years. She left right when she graduated high school."

"I'm sorry Sam." She told him sympathetically.

"Yea, well what can you do?" He wasn't sure if he was saying it for him or her.

"Yea," they shared a look before she decided to break it, "appetizer?"


	5. Chapter 5

Three's Company

Author's Note: I am incredibly sorry this chapter took so long to get out! I have been at ACT classes all week! Wish me luck on the ACT on Saturday! This will be my fourth time! YAY! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! As always, I greatly appreciate your feedback and reviews! All of them mean so much to me! :)

Rating: T

Couple: Sam and Andy

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue!

The worst way to miss someone is when they are standing right beside you yet you know you can never have them.

-Unknown

"No offense, but your dad never really talks about you."

Andy looked up from her dish on the counter. "Makes sense."

"It does?" Sam questioned.

She nodded. "I mean my dad never really understood the whole 'I'm rebelling stage.' So when I decided to join the Academy he was already to bring me back into his life."

He looked at her and saw nothing that Tommy could possibly not like about her. As the night wore on, with no Tommy, it was becoming increasingly harder not to fall more in like with his daughter.

"I'm sure that isn't it." He told her taking a bite out of some shrimp thing she had presented him.

Laughing she quickly told him what he was putting in his mouth, "Jalapeño Scorpion Pig."

He almost spit it out. Not wanting to be rude he chewed it slowly. "Come again?"

"Sounds bad, but actually has a good after taste," she pointed at him.

She had a point. After the initial shock of the name, the after taste was good. "I'll give you credit, McNally."

Raising her eyebrow at the nickname, "well I will take that as a compliment, Swarek."

He smirked. Not wanting it to become awkward he asked a question he had been wondering all night. "I've got to ask, do you know why you're dad invited me here tonight? Not that I'm not thankful for the company."

Giving him a smirk of her own, she answered his question without even thinking. "Well you're right about the good company," he gave her a smile, "but to be honest, I have no idea."

He shrugged it off. "Well I'm glad he did."

She laughed, "whatever."

Couldn't get anything past her; she didn't accept his charm, which was new for him.

While she was putting away the dishes he decided he it would be a good time to dismiss himself. "Where's the bathroom?"

She turned from taking his plate, "down the hall and to the left."

He thanked her before walking away.

Once he was in the bathroom, making sure the door was firmly closed behind him, he decided to take out his cell phone. He paced the small confinement, when finally Oliver answered.

"Swarek?"

"Shaw, buddy, how's it going?"

Even over the phone, Sam could tell Oliver was a little on the tipsy side.

"Not much man, Gloria made her appearance tonight. Damn, I think she's a keeper."

That seemed to be the phrase of the night. "Really? You think?"

"Duh, I'm thinking about pulling a Shaw on her."

Sam raised her eyebrows to no one in particular. "A Shaw on her?"

He laughed, "you know take her to my place, maybe a little.."

Sam did not want to hear the last part of that. "Yeah well I'm at Tommy's place."

"Then I'll casually take her…oh yeah how is that going by the way?"

At least five beers Sam thought. "Well, Tommy isn't here and I'm here alone with the daughter."

This caught Oliver's attention. "Dude, is she hot?"

Sam thought carefully about the question, "yea, she's, uh, yea-"

"Bang it!" Shaw basically screamed.

Sam was so taken back by the comment, he almost didn't know what to do, or say.

"Really Oliver? Tommy's daughter, I don't think so."

"Oh right. I forgot about that. But I'm getting with Gloria no matter what"

Thinking he probably wouldn't be able to even stand much longer, Sam took this time to say his goodbyes with Shaw.

"Talk to you tomorrow, buddy."

"Sammy boy, get with the daughter. It would be legend-"

He shut his cell phone before he could get anymore out.

Shaking his head slightly, Sam made his way back to the kitchen.

"Sammy, so nice to see you."

Sam's eyes widen in surprise. "Tommy."

"Dinner's served." Andy said looking between both men.

Tommy smiled. "Bon appetite."

* * *

Side note: I'm sorry this is short, more of a transition chapter. Also, there is such thing as Jalapeno Scorpion Pig. It is a shrimp appetizer with Jalapeno's and bacon wrapped around the shrimp.


	6. Chapter 6

Three's Company

Rating: T

Couple: Sam Swarek and Andy McNally

Words: 942

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.

Author's Note: *peeks out of hole* Well, I don't have any excuse for why I have not updated this story. I have my muse back for it though...expect more sooner rather than later. Not to many more chapters left. I hope you all enjoy and please review! :) Also, Happy 4th of July. I hope it treats everyone well.

Sometimes you put walls up not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down.

-Unknown

The dinner was awkward to say the least.

Sam stared to his left, where Tommy McNally sat as head of the table. He then stared straight across the table to where Andy ate, silently.

"Pork chop?" Tommy asked Sam.

Sam nodded taking the plate of food, "Thanks."

Tommy shrugged, "Did you two have a nice time?"

Andy looked over to her father. While he worried about her, she worried about him even more. She could smell alcohol radiate off of him.

"Really? The Penny?" She asked sternly.

Sam stopped eating just before he was about to put a piece of pork chop in his mouth. He hadn't known about Tommy's drinking problem. He hid it well, considering Sam spent most of his time with him.

He could tell Andy was about to go off on her father. He felt for her, he really did.

Tommy shook his head, "I was just talking to some people. Nothing major." He lied and she could tell.

"You invited Sam over and you weren't even here," she berated him.

Sam intervened, "It's okay, sir."

Andy gave him a glare from across the table, "It's not okay. It's never okay."

She didn't direct it at him. She directed to her father and he knew she wanted him to stop.

She was frustrated. So she did what she did best, "If you'll excuse me."

Tommy looked down the hallway, which his daughter now retreated. "Andy," he yelled.

Sam sat back in his chair, amazed at how the night went south so fast.

Tommy sighed, "She does this a lot. She's a runner, just like her mother."

Sam gave him a look, "I've got it."

Sam was about to get up before Tommy took his arm, "No, I'll do it."

Sam shook his head, "I think you need to sit this one out Tommy."

Tommy bit his lip, "I don't drink every night. Just on occasion."

Sam looked at his training officer, not believing him, but still giving him the benefit of doubt.

"I know." He stated before he went out to find Andy.

~0~0~0~

Sam walked out from the house. He wasn't sure where he was intending on looking, hell, he didn't even know the girl. He knew he owed it to not only Tommy, but to her.

He decided to go left because that's what his gut told him to do. Tommy was trying to teach him to learn to trust his gut. It took some time, but he thought he was finally figuring it out.

Surprised he only had to go a few blocks; he saw her sitting on a park bench. He knew being a cop made him be a little more on the safe side, but it didn't set well with him that she sat their alone in the dark.

"Andy." He took a seat next to her. Not too close, but close enough.

She looked up, eyes in a daze, "Sorry about that."

He shrugged, "My dad had a drinking problem."

She turned in her seat, "Really?"

Sam nodded longingly, "Yea, he hid it well."

"Just like Tommy McNally." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Sam looked at her, "He's a good guy. Hell of a cop."

She didn't even know the guy sitting next to her, yet he came after her. She didn't know what to think, nor did she want to over think it, one of her many problems.

"After my mom left," she started, while moving a piece of hair out of her eye, "He just started all the time. When will it stop?"

He took in the way she was looking at him. She was young, too young for him, but she had already experienced a lot in her life. He knew if she chose to go to the Academy it would weigh down on her. It weighed down on everyone.

He shrugged, "Maybe never, but it will get better."

Not wanting to say more about the situation, she ended it with a hopeful smile directed at him.

They stayed silent for a moment before he interrupted both their thoughts, "Did you cook those pork chops?"

She grinned, "Yep, and the mashed potatoes."

Impressed he asked shyly, "Any chance we can go back and eat?"

Thoughts? I even had to go back and re-read...Yikes. Hope it was worth the wait! :) Be gentle...


	7. Chapter 7

Three's Company

Rating: T

Couple: Sam Swarek and Andy McNally

Words: 800

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.

Time goes by so fast, people go in and out of your life. You must never miss the opportunity to tell these people how much they mean to you.

-Unknown

Andy and Sam re entered the house. Sam made sure the door clicked behind him before following her into the kitchen. He'd expected Tommy to still be seated at the dining room table, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Probably in his room with some beer by now," Andy turned to him.

He nodded, "Well Tommy is a perfectionist."

Andy shook her head, while returning to her seat at the table. Sam took his own seat, happily focusing on the pork chop he had yet to taste.

"Dig in," she told him.

After his first bite, Sam let out a slight moan. Andy eyes widened, "Good?"

Sam nodded furiously, "Taste just like my mom's"

She smiled proud of her efforts, "So tell me, Sam Swarek, what it is like to be a cop?"

"It's great," he replied honestly.

"And what does your girlfriend have to say about dating a cop?" She looked at him through her long lashes. She slipped it in as causally as she could.

He looked up at her, "Don't have one."

She looked down at her mashed potatoes, "Really?"

He grinned, showing her his dimples, "Yep, really."

He took another bite of his pork chop, "And what about you?"

She shook her head, "Nope, no boyfriend."

"I'm sure you'll be into cops soon." Sam knew he was playing with fire with this one.

She smirked, "No, I don't really date cops. They're not really my type."

She kept eating, while she saw his eyes widened.

~0~0~0~

Andy walked Sam to the door.

She stood by the doorframe, while he walked out into the cool night air. He smiled up at her.

"It was nice meeting you, McNally." Sam took out his right hand for her to shake.

Andy grinned while taking his hand, "You too, Officer Swarek." It rolled off her tongue.

They smiled at one another before Sam got some of his courage up.

"Can I see your phone." He told her, more of a request than a question.

She gave him an incredulous look, before obliging to his request.

"Sure." She handed him her phone with ease.

He smiled, "Listen, if you ever have any questions or just need someone to talk to."

He gave her back her phone. She could now see Sam Swarek's name proudly on her phone screen.

"Thanks Sam."

He waved her off, "No problem. Don't hesitate."

"I won't."

He nodded, "And if you're ever up at the division, you know-"

She gave him a short laugh, "Thanks Sam."

He nodded, while turning his back to walk down the steps.

"Anytime, McNally." He gave her one last wave before walking down the street.

Sam took in a sharp breath while entering his truck. He thought about going to the Penny to see Oliver, thinking he'd probably still be there, but finally decided against it. No, he needed to go home and get some sleep. Sleep is just what he needed.

As Sam started his truck he heard his phone go off. Thinking it was Oliver he took his time getting to it.

Before the phone clicked off he finally answered. "Yea," Sam said gruffly.

"So, how would you rate the whole meal?"

Sam smiled as he heard Andy McNally's voice.

_A/N: Well guys, I am very sad to say there is only the epilogue left. *cries* This has been a great story to write! You will see Oliver again and also a young Luke. Don't worry not what you think! Sammy and him still don't get along...Anyways, I hope everyone has an awesome Rookie Blue day tomorrow! I know I always enjoy Thursdays! Literally wake up with a big grin on my face! And even though we might want to choke ourselves with all the Landy tomorrow...we all know they won't last! McSwarek for the win! _


	8. Chapter 8

Three's Company

Rating: T

Couple: Sam Swarek and Andy McNally

Words: 1,449

Disclaimer: I do now own Rookie Blue.

Every man is afraid of something. That's how you know he's in love with you; when he is afraid of losing you.

-Unknown

Sam leaned back in his chair. Already tired. Oliver ate his burger in silence.

"Thanks for the burger man." Sam said making an air burger to eat.

Oliver gave him a glare, "Too much."

Sam grinned, "Would that be too much Gloria or too much scotch?"

"The scotch, but also, Gloria. I didn't get to pull a Shaw on her. That's for sure."

Sam pretended to be interested, "Really? No Shaw?"

Oliver knew Sam's sarcasm was out of this world, "And how was Ms. McNally?"

Sam swallowed hard. Oliver had gotten him on that subject.

"It was fine." Sam told Oliver returning immediately to his paper work.

Before Oliver could question him more, Luke Callaghan, the new rookie detective came barging over to their workspace.

"Poker tomorrow?"

Sam didn't particularly like the blonde detective, but before he could say no to his question, Oliver had agreed for the both of them.

"We're in buddy. Get Barber and Best too."

Callaghan nodded, "Hey Sammy, heard about your date last night. Tommy's daughter, eh? Isn't she like what…eighteen?"

Sam looked up from his paperwork, "One, it wasn't a date and two, yes she is."

Luke patted him on the back, "Maybe next time Sammy."

"Uh huh," Sam told him giving him a look of indifference.

Luke gave him a smile before retreating back to his work area.

Sam gave Oliver a hard stare.

"I don't like that guy."

Oliver rolled his eyes, "Just poker Sammy."

Before Sam could argue more, another figure entered their workspace. It was none other than Tommy McNally. Sam was actually glad to see Tommy back in his uniform, a nice change from the night before.

"Sammy." Tommy raised his cruiser keys to his rookie.

Both Oliver and Sam's eyes widened.

"You're driving. Meet me by the cruiser in five."

"Uh, are you sure sir?" Sam asked. Tommy never let him drive. He could see Shaw's jealousy.

Tommy stared hard at him, "Yes. I'm sure."

Sam nodded, while he could tell Oliver was baffled.

"Wow, one dinner and you're driving the cruiser. Good work, buddy." Oliver said in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm just that awesome. What can I say?"

Sam patted Oliver on the back before going to the cruiser.

~0~0~0~

Andy McNally walked into the 15th division. She looked around, noting that most of it was cleared out.

When she finally found her dad's office, she saw some of what she presumed were rookies filling out their paperwork. She knew her dad was probably washing up, or already at The Penny, but she took a seat on top of his desk anyways.

She heard a door open from the office next to her and noticed a young blonde in a suit making his way over to her. She inwardly groaned.

The young man in a suit didn't even knock, "Not what I usually see at this desk."

Andy tilted her head. "Excuse me?"

Luke looked at the girl seating on Tommy McNally's desk. She was hot. He had know idea whom she was, but he was going to figure it out.

"Are you here for Tommy?" He smiled at her.

She shook her head, "Actually, I-"

Before she could get another word in, she heard her name being called.

"McNally."

Luke turned to see Sam approaching the office. Luke noticed not only Sam smiling, but the girl also.

"You ready to go?" Sam asked Andy, now looking between Andy and Luke.

"Yep. All set."

"Wait, is this?" Luke's eyes went wide.

Sam suppressed rolling his eyes, "Luke Callaghan meet Andy McNally."

"Tommy's daughter." Luke took out his right hand for Andy to shake.

Andy shook his hand, "Nice to meet you."

There was an awkward silence in the room before Andy spoke up. "Are you two friends?"

Sam looked to Luke, who was not daring to answer the question. Sam easily answered, "Nope."

Luke half smiled, "Well, I better get back to my case. Solving murders, kind of a big deal."

Andy nodded, "Well, it was nice to meet you."

Sam looked at Luke, while ushering Andy out of the office, "You have fun buddy."

When Andy was out of ear shot Luke whispered to Sam, "Watch your back."

Luke looked at Andy as she walked towards the doors. Sam watched Luke's wandering eyes.

Slowly, Sam warned Luke in his own tone, "I won't need to."

Sam walked away from the detective to catch up with Andy.

~0~0~0~

As Sam led Andy to his truck, Andy turned to him. "So what's his deal?"

Sam raised eyebrow, "Who?"

She leaned against his truck, "Luke."

Sam opened the door for her, "We just don't see eye to eye. Works too much."

"And you don't?"

Sam showed her his dimples. "I was only five minutes late. Couldn't take you out in my uniform, now could I?"

Andy shrugged, while smiling, "I wouldn't of minded."

"I thought you didn't date cops?" Sam played along.

"I thought I'd give it try."

Sam gave her a knowing grin as he helped her into his car.

~0~0~0~

Author's Note (caution this is long): Well, this is it. *bawls* The final chapter of Three's Company.

First, I want to thank you all so much for the reviews. You do not know how much they mean to me. Thank you for all the story alerts and author alerts. Literally, they mean the world to me. So, again, thank you! :)

Second, I had five different endings for this story. This was not my original ending. I had a completely different idea on how I was going to end this, but alas, I ended it this way. I hope it didn't disappoint. I know it might of been weird to see Luke in this chapter, kinda out of nowhere, but I wanted everyone to see that Andy chose (is choosing) Sam from the beginning. No way would she ever consider Luke. Sam for the win! Also, a side mention. I know I stated Andy's age of 18, but never Sam's. I am going to say around 23 or 24. A littler older, but who wouldn't want a Sam Swarek? I would have no problem with him being older! ;)

Third, I have toyed around with the idea of a sequel. It could possibly happen. It's an 80 to 20 chance right now. Maybe something called Two's A Charm? Or Two Way Street? Hmm...

Fourth, episode 2x03 "Bad Moon Rising"! *eyes wide* WOW! It was great. The ring was for Jo! Is it bad I was so happy about that? And all the Sandy moments! *thud* All the looks! When he was calming her down! Just they need to be together! I will admit I cried. It was all so sad. It was sad for Andy, it was sad for Sam, it was sad for Jo, and even for Luke! Next week looks awesome though! Can't wait!

Fifth, even though Landy had pretty much been shoved down our throats, nothing will ever make me doubt our Sandy. I know the writers know that Sam and Andy pretty much own all! How could they not? Look at the polls, the fanfics, the youtube videos. I mean they have to know! So to everyone...Team Swarek.

Last but not least, enjoy reading this final chapter. It has been fun to write and to read all your amazing reviews! :) Enjoy!


End file.
